


Drabble of Paladin Danse and Nova

by LunaraAssassin



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Jealousy, Lust, Memories, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaraAssassin/pseuds/LunaraAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nova gets stuck in her armor, Danse gets drunk, Dogmeat steals a towel. One thing leads to another and then Danse has her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Falling Into Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story written up like this......so please be nice about it.......alright, gonna go find a dark hole in the Glowing Sea to hide in now.......

“Fuck,” Danse whispered under his breath as he wiped the sweat away from his forehead.

“Come on, you can hit harder than that,” Nova said, a hint of smugness in her voice. 

“Danse, I think you’re going to hurt her if you hit that hard,” Preston Garvey commented from beside Danse.

“Wow, this is almost hilarious to watch,” Nick Valentine chuckled from the other side of him, his arms crossed.

Danse turned towards the little crowd watching, glaring at all of them. “I need space to do my work! Move!” he said, his voice raised and in that authoritative tone he had when he was talking to little recruits that were disrespecting him. Nick simply laughed, raising his hands as he took a step back with Preston scowling slightly as he joined Nick. Danse took a deep breath, turning back towards Nova.

She was in her power armor and the back was dented badly from their last encounter with a Deathclaw. It had been hiding out in a cave as they passed by and it jumped her from behind, pretty much breaking the controls to get out of the armor. Danse had his armor still on and was hammering away at hers, working to free her. She sighed heavily through her helmet, the sound coming out electronic like. 

“Remind me why we were travelling through Deathclaw territory,” Nova said as she groaned from inside the suit. It was hot and she was sticky from sweat and Nova wanted nothing more than to strip free of the stupid armor and go run into the cold river. 

“Because, Knight, we needed to get that transmitter for Haylen, unless you forgot,” Danse said as he continued hammering at her armor. It had been a good half hour of Danse doing nothing else but working on her. Eventually, he dropped the hammer with a heavy sigh, wiping away his sweat once more.

“Alright, try it now,” his voice came from behind Nova. She clicked the button on the inside of her armor. There was a grinding sound from behind her as the suit worked to unlock itself. Eventually the grinding stopped and that annoying little warning light appeared in her HUD. She gritted her teeth, annoyed with the suit and clicked it again. The grinding sound started, but this time it ended with a loud hiss as the back of the suit opened up. 

“Success!!!” she exclaimed as she pulled herself out of the armor. She grabbed her ponytail, yanking it out as she shook her head, her long dirty blonde hair flying free at long last. It was wet though, from all that time inside the suit. She was unaware of Danse watching her like a hawk, with his mouth slightly dropped open. Nova, as her usual self, was wearing her Vault suit. Harmless enough, right? But when she was sweaty and in that Vault suit, it became a whole new perspective for the Paladin. 

She was pulling off her leather additions on her suit, bending over slightly to unhook her knee leathers. Her skin was glistening with sweat and the suit clung to her hips and to her butt as she was bent over. Danse had to swallow dryly and look away before he got too engrossed in watching her. Nova turned toward Danse then, noticing that he had pink dusted across his cheeks. She tilted her head, and opened her mouth to say something, but then decided against it as she turned away, walking back to her house.

She held the leather extras that she wore over her suit and set them down on the counter. While she had been gone, Preston and Nick were kind enough to fix up her old house. They had boarded up the windows to give her privacy and had patched the holes in her roof. She stood in her old bathroom, looking into the dusty mirror. Her face was dirty from the last mission, her snowflake necklace sparkled in the dim light, and she had a scar over her right side jaw. The scar was from her first encounter with Danse. She recalled the memory with a smile as she started peeling off the Vault suit. 

_She had heard the clicking on her Pip-Boy, and thought that it was unusual. Pulling open the Radio tab, she had found a distress call. She was surprised to hear that it was close. Cocking back her hammer on her trusty 10mm pistol, she ran with Dogmeat by her side to the Cambridge police station. She stopped around the corner, looking at the sight before her. The police station had certainly changed since her time. There were big walls placed around the entrance, to protect it. She could see inside the walls and could see a man in Power Armor shooting at the endless stream of Feral Ghouls that trickled into the area._

_Something in her changed. She wasn’t sure if it was a motherly instinct or what, but she didn’t think about her safety anymore as she shot her way into the area with the man. He had quickly looked at her, but seeing the Ghouls weren’t letting up, he had let Nova help. Side by side, Nova and the man had quickly destroyed the hoard. He had turned to her to say something when his eyes widened. It had surprised Nova when he suddenly grabbed her, throwing her behind him as a Ghoul took the place she had been standing only seconds before. Nova grimaced as she hit her jaw against a pipe that had been sticking up. It had cut open her jaw, but it was better than being killed by the Ghoul. She got up, turning towards the man in the armor and he turned around, checking on Nova. She couldn’t forget how her heart fluttered slightly, seeing that concerned look in his eyes._

Nova shook her head from the memory as she picked up a dirty-looking white towel. She made a mental note to see if Sturges could fix the washer and dryer in her house as she wrapped the towel around her. She peered out the door that led to where her car used to sit. No one was around for the moment, so she snuck out and went down her backyard to the small creek to wash up. She let the towel fall off her body as she knelt down in the creek, using the cold water to wash her face and body. 

\----------------

Back up the slope, in the next door house, Danse was downing his fourth bottle of alcohol. He kept thinking about what he saw back on the Prydwen. Maxson moving closer to his Nova, her blushing as she realized his advances but was too scared to put them off. The way the Elder’s hand slid to her waist and he tried to pull her close. She had gently pushed him off then, saying that she was needed by Captain Kells for something. 

Danse growled to himself. He wanted to get himself drunk enough to forget it by morning, but he knew it wouldn’t be enough. He needed something more, something that would take him off this angry, jealous rage he had. But there was only one person who could soothe that. His smile grew wide and dark as he hatched a plan. 

\----------------

Nova was still in the water, and as she was washing, she let her mind wander, but the thoughts she had always wound back to Danse himself. She loved how strict he could be, that furrowing of his brow when he gave her or others orders, the way his voice could go from normal to Paladin voice in 0.2 seconds. Then she thought about the way he looked when he got out of that armor of his. The first time she saw him take off his armor was ingrained into her brain.

_Nova was standing in one of her houses that she built. It was not for anyone to live in, but to store away the Power Armor Frames she came across. She had 4 of them now and was currently taking hers off. She stepped out with a soft groan. This was before she had gotten used to the armor and often had pains. She was stretching when she heard the door open._

_“Knight,” he said as he acknowledged her. She nodded back and turned away, checking her armor. She heard the familiar hiss of someone taking off their armor. At first Nova didn't think anything of it. But she she heard his footsteps on the ground, it struck her. She glanced back over her shoulder and her jaw dropped._

_Danse was standing in front of his armor with his back to Nova. She couldn't believe how muscular he was now that she could actually see him. His tight BOS uniform easily laid it out for her. Her eyes traced along his shoulder blades, down his back to that gorgeous ass, and finally past his calves. She felt the heat rushing to her cheeks and a heat settling between her legs._

_He had finished whatever he was working on and caught her stare, to her horror. She quickly turned back to her own armor, flustered and getting excited from that image. She heard him walk out of the building and she let out a heavy breath. She would definitely need to relieve herself that night._

Nova realized then that she was clean, she was just staring into the water with her thoughts. She got up, sighing as she felt the heat between her legs. Perhaps she had thought about him a little too much. She turned around to grab her towel. Only to realize it was gone. 

Nova began to panic slightly, quickly looking around. She couldn't have lost it just being in the creek, could she? That’s when a bark caught her attention. She looked up the hill to see Dogmeat with her towel in his mouth.

“Dogmeat! Come here boy,” she called up at him, but the dog had it out for her. He simply barked and then ran off. Nova groaned as she covered herself up as best she could with just her arms. The only thing she had was her snowflake necklace now. This was going to be terrible. She crept her way up the slope behind her house then silently cursed that maybe they shouldn’t have fixed her house by boarding up the windows. She could have just jumped in if they hadn’t. 

Peering around the corner of her house, she felt her blood freeze upon noticing that almost everyone in the settlement was across the street for lunch. She whimpered softly, not wanting to be seen. She looked around for what she could do and that’s when she recalled something that Danse had said just a few days before when they were travelling.

_“Did you know that your next door neighbor had lots of clothes stored away in their drawers? Some of them are actually in pretty good condition,” Danse said as he watched Nova on her normal “collect-all-possible-clothing” mission._

_“Really? I didn’t really go into their houses because I never really knew them,” Nova had said._

The memory was quickly cut away by the sound of Preston’s laughter across the street. Apparently Nick had said something amusing to the man and was laughing at him. Nova made sure none of them were watching before she ran between the bushes to the next house. She quietly crawled in through the window in the kitchen and headed towards the bedroom.

“That dog is so going to-” Nova started saying to herself before she stopped dead in the doorway to the bedroom. Danse was standing there, with his BOS uniform zipped down to the bottom. He looked up upon hearing a voice and suddenly froze when he saw Nova. She felt her heart pounding in her ears as her mind couldn’t help but make her take in what she saw. His uniform looked damp, probably from his own sweat. His hand was still on the zipper and covering up his manhood. But she could still see the little black hairs there. Her eyes trailed up his chest. He was like a god, cut in every part of his chest and stomach. There were scars across his body, one prominent one being right below his left nipple. 

Nova then realized that he was looking at her too and the heat rushed faster to her cheeks then it had ever done before. She quickly jumped behind the wall, cutting away that image of that god-like man in the room. That’s when she remembered the rest of the conversation from when he had told her about the clothes.

_“How did you find out about the clothes?” Nova had asked while not really paying attention, as she was scavenging for junk around the Gunner’s area._

_“I decided to stay in there while we’re at the Hills. No one else had claimed the house, so I figured I would,” Danse replied to her question. But of course, she had heard it without really thinking about it too much._

Nova couldn’t believe she hadn’t listened that close to him. She really should have now that this happened. She was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard him calling her name.

“N-Nova. Nova, are you still there?” his voice drifted to her. It sounded nervous as could be and with a surprise, Nova realized he had called her by name. Normally it was “Knight” or “Recruit”, but now it was her name. She swallowed dryly, her voice coming out a little bit higher than she wished it to be.

“Y-Yeah, I-I’m here,” she said. “Dogmeat took my towel a-and I needed some clothes.”

“Oh, yes, I can get you some,” his reply came. She stood around the corner still, naked as she listened to him open some drawers. Not long after, his hand appeared out of the doorway, holding up a robe he had found. Nova took it and quickly put it around her. Danse came around the corner a couple seconds later. He had zipped up his uniform again, much to Nova’s inner disappointment. She noticed that his cheeks were dusted with pink though.

Nova was nervous and she didn’t know what to say so she lowered her eyes, only to realize that the robe had a hole in a critical position. She felt her face heat up even hotter and slowly raised her eyes. Danse had clearly noticed this too now, as his eyes were heavily lidded with lust as he stared down below. Nova could see that he was excited, his tight uniform clearly showing the growing erection he had. 

What happened next was a blur in Nova’s memory. Danse grabbed her, pulling her flat against him as he kissed her, rough and needy. She was surprised when his tongue thrust into her mouth and that’s when she tasted it, the alcohol hinted on his tongue. But either way, she felt her body reacting. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down to her so she could fight for dominance of the kiss. He growled softly against her lips as he grabbed her arms, pulling them back and grasping her wrists, pinning them above her head. She gasped and Danse took that opportunity to start kissing down her throat. She let her head fall back with a moan. 

“Nova, you’re a pre-war diamond,” he whispered against her skin. Nova shivered, that breath of his warm against her still cold skin from the water. Another moan escaped her lips and she bucked against him involuntarily when his hand travelled down to the hole in her robe, his fingers teasing against a particular nub of pleasure. She could feel his grin as he let the pad of one of his fingers rub against her clit while the others teased the lips of her entrance. She couldn’t help but grind against his hand.

“D-Danse, p-please,” she whispered. She hadn’t been touched like this for over 200 years and she was sensitive to his every touch. Her wrists that he held together felt like fire from his touch and she was almost melting down below from the pleasure, unable to handle it. 

“Excuse me, Knight? What was that?” his voice growled as he found her lips again. He ravaged her mouth, as though he was marking it as his own. When he let up for a breath, she pleaded again.

“D-Danse, please fuck me, sir,” Nova begged. She saw his smile widen as he pulled her wrists off the wall and turned her around, pinning her against the wall. 

“You want me to fuck you, Knight?” he asked, ever so softly against her ear, his tongue darting out to lick her ear.

“Fuck, Danse, please!” Nova nearly screamed as his other hand increased the pressure on her clit. 

“We will, but first, I’m going to make you cum all over my hand,” Danse told her before pulling her off the wall and forcing her into the bedroom. She was nearly blind from pleasure, but even she could see the bottles of beer that were on the dresser. He threw her onto the bed and she watched him hungrily as he unzipped his uniform, quickly discarding it to the corner of the room before he pounced on her. He pushed her hands up to the headboard, and to her surprise, found that he had taken a pair of handcuffs from when they were scavenging. He locked her wrists to the headboard and began his work on Nova.

He pulled apart the robe, nearly ripping it to shreds as he threw it off the bed. He then dove right it, grasping at her breasts. She had done well to find and wear only bras that were tight against her body. She had…...well, bigger breasts than most women in this wasteland. She also knew it hindered her ability to fight, so she always tried to keep them out of the way. Danse seemed to love them though as he fondled them, eyes locked on hers. His were dark with lust and drunkenness. She didn’t care though, as long as he was lusting after her.

He leaned down, kissing from her lips down her throat to her nipple. He flicked his tongue across her nipple, letting it get perky while his hands continued fondling both. His fingers on the other breast, though, reached up and started pinching at her other nipple, to get that one perky as well. Nova was writhing underneath him at this point. She pulled at her restrained wrists, desperate to touch him. She decided if she was going to get tortured, she would ruin his little game. She writhed more, but this time, made sure that her wet heat rubbed against his throbbing erection.

She succeeded in making him thrust against her involuntarily and got a growl from deep in his chest. Grinning to herself, she continued moving against him, rubbing harder and harder against him. Danse’s eyes darted up to hers as he pulled her nipple into his mouth, sucking on it. Nova cried out in pleasure, straining against the handcuffs again. He flicked his tongue against it and gently let his teeth nibble on her nipple. Then he suddenly let go of her and she quickly looked at him, quiet begs coming from her lips. He simply smiled and began kissing down her body. He left a trail of fire on her skin as he moved down her toned belly and down to that nub of pleasure.

With an evil grin up at her, he took her clit into his mouth, sucking on it. Nova thrust her hips up, crying out his name. Danse pushed her hips down with his hands as he continued sucking. Nova was nearly blind with pleasure, unable to think straight until he finally gave mercy, pulling his lips off. Nova looked down at him, panting heavily. He was smiling up at her as one hand moved down, tracing around her slick heat. She was dripping by this point and he was still only teasing.

Nova couldn’t take it anymore, she had to find a way out of these cuffs and take control. She was yanked from her thoughts to free herself when one of his fingers slid inside of her. She tried to thrust her hips up again, but Danse held her down still. He wasn’t watching her eyes anymore, but how his finger slid in and out of her with ease. Using this opportunity, Nova reached into her hair, finding the single bobby pin she kept there for emergencies. She went to work on the cuffs, even though every two seconds her thoughts were being taken from her. 

Danse put another finger inside her, thrusting harder and harder as he took her clit back into his mouth, sucking. He looked up then, watching as Nova cried out his name louder and louder and then watched she came undone in his hands. She slowly went limp, breathing heavily and smiling on the inside. She had somehow gotten the cuffs undone while he was doing this to her. 

She yanked him up and kissed him, hands splaying across his chest. She felt the scar she had seen so long ago and he cupped her chin, his finger running across the scar he had given her. Nova gasped in surprise when she felt his fingers curling under her knees, pulling her legs up and spreading her apart. He pulled away in the kiss, looking down into her eyes. She gave the smallest of nods and he swiftly sheathed himself inside her.

Nova let her head fall back as he held still, letting her body adjust to his size. She was tingling all over her skin now as he slowly moved in and out. She grasped at the bed, looking for some kind of anchor as he picked up speed. She cried out when she heard the growl arise from deep in his chest.

“I’ve seen the way that Maxson looks at you,” he hissed, snapping his hips harder. “He looks at you as though he is going to feed on you.” Nova had to bite down on her hand to keep from screaming as he leaned down, getting her legs around his waist as he hit her harder.

“I saw it before we came here and I saw you look back at him that way,” he continued. “I. Won’t. Let. Him. Have. You.” Nova tasted her coppery blood in her mouth as she bit her hand harder. With every word he spoke, he made a harsh snap of his hips into her. 

“Tell me, who owns you?” he snarled the question.

“You! You, Danse!” Nova cried out, reaching up and grabbing his muscular arms, digging her nails in. 

“Who?” Danse forced the question again. This time he hit so perfectly that it made Nova scream his name.

“Danse! Paladin Danse!” she said before she felt herself tightening around him and she came undone a second time. Danse groaned, thrusting a few more times before pulling out at the last second and finishing all over her stomach. He then fell against her, their chests touching as they breathed heavily. Nova smiled, placing a gentle kiss against his cheek. It was evening out now, Nova realized and supposed that she didn’t need to go back to her house tonight. Danse wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, eyes falling shut. 

“Nova,” he murmured.  
“Danse,” she replied softly. Then he was gone to sleep. Nova smiled again and curled into his arms, head tucked under his chin before falling asleep with him.


	2. Pre-War Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danse realizes he was drunk, but Nova makes him forget his doubt.

Danse groaned softly, his head throbbing. The sunlight was shining in through a hole in the roof. Just one more thing to fix…..He couldn’t remember much of last night, to which he realized he must have drunk himself into a stupor. He opened his eyes slowly, before they snapped open. He was staring down into the long dirty blonde colored hair of a person he had gotten to know so well. He felt his heart pounding when he realized she was naked as well. The memories came rushing back then. 

Her screaming his name, him roughly fucking her. He slowly slipped out of bed without waking her. He stared down at her in his bed, sleeping peacefully and he noticed her snowflake necklace around her neck. The sparkling sparked more memories in his head and then he remembered more of last night then he wanted her to know. 

_“Dogmeat, come here boy,” Danse had whispered as he knelt down to the approaching dog. The dog panted happily with his tongue hanging out._

_“Go get her towel, boy,” he had ordered the dog. He fed the dog a piece of molerat meat as a treat and the dog had bounded off, coming back with the towel only moments later. He knew she would come, she needed clothes anyway. He would play the innocent for the first few moments and would purposely give her the robe with the hole in it. Then everything would fall into place._

Danse shook his head, putting a hand to his forehead. How could he have been that cruel? He played her into his hands. He felt terrible. She was in his charge and he was her superior. If Maxson found out, they could be in trouble. He knew he would be in more trouble than two Initiates going at it simply because Maxson liked Nova too. He sat down next to Nova, watching her still sleeping. He admitted that she was drop-dead gorgeous and that he had liked her since the moment she saved their asses back at the police station.

He gently brushed back a strand of her hair, noticing the scar on her chin now. He let his fingertips trace up it. He had given that to her, yet she wore it with a smile and prided herself on it. He felt her awaken beneath his hands and she smiled with sleepy eyes, those bright blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight. 

“Good morning, Danse,” Nova whispered up at him. Her smile made him smile back, despite his doubts.

“Good morning, Nova,” he replied, his hands in his lap. She sat up then, pulling the blanket up with her. He tilted his head. Was she…..insecure?

“Why do you hold the blanket so close?” Danse asked, despite knowing that what he was doing would only get them deeper into trouble. Well…..him in trouble.

“W-Well, I’m not…..that beautiful,” Nova said, looking away. Danse widened his eyes and felt his heart beating quickly in his chest. He couldn’t help what his body did next. He lifted his hand to cup her chin and then brought her up to look at him. He smiled and she smiled back. Screw Maxson. 

He leaned forward, kissing her lips softly. She tasted like the sweetest Mutfruit and he couldn’t help himself as he brought his other hand up, holding her face in his hands as he drew her into the kiss. He teased her lip with his tongue, encouraging her to open her mouth. She did and they held the kiss until Nova needed air, pulling back slowly.

“I think we should stay in bed today, Paladin Danse, sir,” she suggested with a slight smile.

“I’m inclined to agree to that judgement, Knight Nova,” Danse replied with a chuckle. He didn’t care what Maxson did to him now. Nova was in his bed and had shared the bed with him. He would keep her for as long as she would have him. Nova drew him back into bed and she grinned as she moved over him, kissing at his neck.

“You had all the control last night, now it’s my turn,” Nova whispered and Danse watched her as she kissed down his body, making sure to move to the scar on his chest, kissing all the way down it. He put one hand in her hair, watching as she discovered his growing erection from their kissing. She smiled deviously at him and leaned down, flicking her tongue over his tip. He groaned, grasping at her hair. Nova hummed as she continued flicking her tongue back and forth and Danse couldn’t take it anymore.

“Nova….come on…..” he groaned. Nova laughed softly, but he knew she was too kind to leave him hanging like he would to her. She took him into her mouth and Danse let his head fall back, but continued watching her as she started bobbing up and down. He breathed heavily, trying to keep himself under control and not start thrusting up into her mouth. She was making him feel unbelievably good and Danse started thrusting into her mouth, he couldn’t stop it anymore. She gagged on him, but still he did. She eventually pulled his hands off her head and pulled up, smiling.

“Now, now, Danse, let’s not finish you before the fun even begins,” she tsked at him before moving up, straddling him. She reached down, stroking his erection a few times before slowly slipping him into her wet heat. He arched his back, thrusting into her involuntarily. She chuckled, putting her hands on his chest and began to ride him. He watched her, resisting the urge to take control. He wanted to let her take what she wanted from him and he was willing to give it all.

Danse gripped her hips, bringing her down harder while he began counter thrusting, to drive himself deeper into her. She started crying out and moaning. 

“D-Danse! O-Oh, fuck, Danse!” she cried out as her body tightened around him. He could feel that she was about to come undone, so he yanked her down and kissed her deeply. She moaned his name into his lips as she finished, her body driving him into his own ending. He pulled out last second and finished over her stomach again. 

Danse just laid there, staring up at this beautiful woman while she panted, looking down at him. Her sparkling necklace caught his eye and he remembered something he had said.

“You’re a pre-war diamond, Nova,” he said as he reached up, holding her cheek in his hand. She nuzzled her cheek back into his hand, blinking her pretty eyes at him while she blushed.

“A-Am I?” she asked, looking as innocent as could be. 

“Yes, and I love you, Nova,” Danse said as he smiled wider. She quickly gasped and then leaned down, kissing him.

“I love you Danse,” she whispered against his lips. Danse smiled as he quickly flipped her over to be under him while he stroked himself back to an erection.  
“Let’s spend the day together,” Danse said as he watched that sparkling necklace one more time, knowing he truly had found a diamond, his diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this. This is late night writing, when I can't sleep, so I'm sorry for any mistakes that slipped through.


End file.
